The 39 Clues Wiki:List of Badges
Badges '''are achievements users recieve when they do a certain task. The more you do of a task, the more badges and points you get. Badges give users points-'''Bronze is 10,' Silver '''is '''50', Gold '''is '''100, Platinum is 250. These badges listed are currently all of the badges existing on the 39 Clues Wiki. Page Editing One, Five and Ten edits on pages Lab Assistant, Inventor, Ekat Novice 25, 50 and 100 edits per page Ekat Agent, Ekat Expert, Brilliant 250, 500 and Every 500 Edits Ekat Leader, Editing Dragon Categories 1, 5 and 10 Categories Added Garden Snake, Lucian Novice, Cobra 25, 50 and 100 Catagories Added Lucian Agent, Honorary Kabra, Lucian Leader Every 250 Categories Added Categorizaton Cobra Number of Days Editing 5 Days in a Row Tomas Benchwarmer 2 Weeks in a Row, one month, two months, 100, 200 days in a row Tomas Rookie, Tomas Agent, Tomas Expert, Tomas Leader, Tomas Superstar Edit for a entire year in a row Bearlike Stubborness Picture Adding 1, 5, 10 pictures added Street Juggler, Janus Begginer, Janus Agent 25, 50 and 100 Pictures added Artist, Flying Ace, Janus Expert 250, 500, Every 500 Pictures Added Janus Leader, Art Wolf Link sharing Make a shared link. Get 1 and 5 people to click on shared links. Potential Madrigal, Madrigal Beginner, Madrigal Agent Getting 10 and 50 people to press on shared links. Madeleine's Pride, True Madrigal Special Badges Blog posts 1 Sharing Secrets Blog Comments 3 Following Leads 10 Lead Master 100 edits in one day Dedicated Clue Hunter Put something on your profile page Personal Infomation Put something on someones elses talk page Making Alliances Joining the Wikia New Clue Hunter Create the wikia (Note only one person can get this Badge/impossible to get) Gideon Cahill Get 100 edits in a hour after a page was created Amazing Clue Hunter Every thousand edits Stumbled upon a clue Branch edits Lucian 1 Gustave Eiffel 5 Issac Newton 10 Anastastia Romonov 25 Winston Churchill 50 Sidney George Reilly 100 Napoleon Bonaparte 250 Benjamin Franklin 500 Isabel Kabra and every 500 Lucian edits Madrigals 1 Florence Nightingale 5 Deng Xiaoping 10 Mother Teresa 25 Martin Luther King Jr 50 William Shakesphere 100 Nanny of the Maroons 250 Amelia Earhart 500 Fiske Cahill And every 500 Madrigal edits Ekaterina 1 Howard Carter 5 Robert Fulton 10 Abraham Lincoln 25 Albert Einstein 50 Marie Curie 100 Nikola Tesla 250 Thomas Edison 500 Bae Oh And every 500 Ekaterina edits Janus 1 Pablo Picasso 5 Walt Disney 10 Alfred Hitchock 25 Nannerl Mozart 50 Ludwig Van Beethoven 100 Thomas Jefferson 250 Harry Houdini 500 Cora Wizard Every 500 Janus edits Tomas 1 Shaquille O'Neal 5 Pele 10 John F. Kennedy 25 David Livingstone 50 George Washington 100 Shaka Zulu 250 Toyotomi Hideyoshi 500 Ivan Kleister Evey 500 Tomas edits Vespers Badges (Note due to lack of founders we don't have that much historical Vespers) Edit 1, 5, 10 times on Vesper Pages Vesper Hopeful, Vesper Trainee, Vesper Rookie Edit 25 and 50 times on Vesper pages Vesper Agent, Ruthless 100 Times Johannes Kepler 250 Times George Patton 500 times Casper Wyoming ﻿ Category:Ekaterina Category:Lucian Category:Tomas Category:Janus Category:Madrigal Category:User Pages Category:Lists Category:Ekaterina Users Category:Janus Users Category:Lucian Users Category:Madrigal Users Category:Copper Category:Silver Category:Gold Category:Platinum Category:Tomas Users Category:Vespers Category:Wiki Teams